All Too Fast
by scribbling-pen
Summary: A pregnancy fic. It was barely four and already his mind had wondered into her ‘perverted world’ of Welcome to Hentai Land with a mongoose running with open arms, cross that, he was becoming delusional. CS/NM
1. Chapter 1

**All Too Fast**

**Disclaimer**: No ownership, but the fic. Simple, ne?

**Summary**: Just took a sentence from the story, maybe I'll come up with one later...

**Author's Note**: Recently I watched the _Nodame Cantabile Shinshun Special in Europe_ and I couldn't help myself. Then I chanced upon Liliumscribe's, _The Madness of Noda Megumi_ and could no longer contain myself—so I'm writing a preggy (does that not sound like an "aheh" word? (if such a thing existed (aheh))) fiction of my very own. Enjoy!

* * *

It happened all too fast: the first time they met, the first time she devoured his meal made for one, the first time she insisted on barging in, the first time—it all just went by in a blur. Now here he laid, Chiaki Shinichi, 24, trapped under the soft flesh of his new bride. _'How did I get myself into this?'_ his mind would often wonder in the absence of light. Noda Megumi, now known as Mrs. Chiaki Shinichi snored lightly to his right, her naked torso tossed carelessly over his. The sudden memory of a certain bra shown to him in Paris flashed in the forefront of his mind—"D" it screamed. 

"Ugh" he was beginning to adapt to her hentai ways, her "aheh" nature, her impeccable randomness…

It was barely four and already his mind had wondered into her 'perverted world' of Welcome to Hentai Land with a mongoose running with open arms, cross that, he _was_ becoming delusional. She must've been cold, because she was snuggling even closer—chestnut briefly blinded his vision as her silky strands invaded his personal space. He took a glance at his sleeping companion and noted, in appreciation, her long lashes, her soft skin, her pillow like—well—her everything. Making sure that she _was_ indeed asleep, he allowed himself the satisfaction of baring a toothy grin.

Sleep was getting the better of him, but as he drifted off he entered into a nightmare, a nightmare named: Bachelor Party From Hell (Yes. It had a name).

_--"Demo—demo MILCH!" Nodame would whine. _

_Chiaki was distracted by the distress tone that his bride-to-be was currently bestowing to anyone within a mile radius (though he didn't__ look it). They had conveniently (more likely purposely) stopped within hearing range, so as he flipped through the countless music sheets, he listened in to whatever squabble had erupted between his deranged teacher and his eccentric future wife. _

_"Milch! Chiaki-senpai would not like it. Chiaki-senpai would be against it! HE WOULD FIGHT AGAINST IT!" She stated in that crazed__ way of hers, to make her statement even more obvious her fist were clench as it hit the air in triumph…or battle?_

_"No, no, no, Nodame, it is a man's right" Stresemann corrected, "but…"_

_There was always a "but" with that man. _

_Nodame looked up, hopeful as always, "I could always rearrange—for __a price." His phony-like voice wavered as his eyes gleamed over, his hands squeezed the air in front of him, __his lips accumulated__ that bit of drool, but before he could even grasp the breast__s__ in front of him (as he's done so many times before) a "__GYABOO__" __was sounded and__ he was sent flying. __"MILCH!" Nodame ran after him and placed the fallen head into her lap, clearly sorry for what she had done. "Nodame is Chiaki-senpai's" her hands embraced her cheeks in a flush, "Chiaki-senpai's" she kept mumbling and then suddenly the "aheh!" as her mind wondered off to all the possible, possibilities. _

_Hentai. _

_He couldn't __help the growing smirk that was fighting its way through, but he also had the __sudden __urge to tie her up, just to make sure she wouldn't be doing the things she was most likely, **very** likely thinking about doing to him. He twitched__ at the thought. All of a sudden, a blunt object slammed across his head and as he fell he heard Nodame with her "and this" "and that" "but not that" "ok, that" "aheh," along with seemingly familiar voices of: "CHIAKI-SENPAI!" "not so hard!" "let me carry him," before his world went completely dark. _

_When he awoke, aside from the splitting headache, he seemed perfectly fine—though his hands and legs were tied. __The room was dark and he couldn't help wondering about Japan's Police, 'In board daylight!' he thought with indignation. Suddenly the lights flashed on, confetti and balloons rained down, the door burst open to allow the rush of people in: Mine, Okuyama, the Suzuki pair, Miki, Saku__…__etc. (basically everybody from the __S Orchestra), as well as Stresemann himself followed by a string of scantily clad women. _

_The famous twitch was happening again. He stared at them in disbelief. _

_"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" one screamed, clearly already drunk. _

_"It's not his birthday." _

_Masumi Okuyama and all his afro-ness quickly secured a seat next to the tied up __'__Shinichi__'__ (wonder who thought up that__ idea?). He wept silently, and scratched the cottony material of 'Shinichi's' arm, confessing his feelings, mumbling about the injustice of Noda Megumi and how she lured, trapped, tortured, licked—did the impossible. Chiaki tried, relentlessly to untie the knot across his hands, but to no avail. He looked around at the happy people, the loud music blaring, and the curious gigantic cake that was being brought in…_

_"Congratulations!" Mine gave him a pat on the back, to which he gave a scowl. _

_Mine had his arm Miki, but was brushed off: "Were divorced, remember?" _

_"Divorce?" _

_He asked someone to untie him, but they either all ignored him or didn't really care. Frustration. Suddenly the cake burst open and out jumped Nodame with rolls of fabric in her hands. The constant "congratulations!" "nice party" "what a bachelor bash" and whatnot on__ly pecked away at his insanity, and as Nodame ran around trying to dress the bikini, lingerie, negligee __clad women,__ and as some imbecile tried to drown him with alcohol, and as Masumi drone__d__ on and on, mingling in with the voices of Mine and Miki of sudden "Married again!" and all the other shouts and screams and laughter and Stresemann leading a conga line with the words: JUST SAY Y-E-S on his head, and __basically __the all around gaiety—he was__ really in the __**Bachelor Party From Hell**__!--_

He woke up with the distorted look on his face, where only the whites of his eyes were seen. Clearly during his dream he had pushed Nodame towards the other side of the bed, but she seemed defiant. Even in sleep, she persisted in invading his space. A frown was on his lips, but as her mumblings of "wuv you senpai" flowed to his ears he couldn't help but granting her a kiss (which only induced the sudden potion-like affect). Her eyes fluttered open, "this early in the morning senpai? Gyabo!" He rolled his eyes as she 'ahehed' her way towards him.

He let out a chuckle, surprising even himself, but gave her a warning look before she pounced.

"I can't be late today," he stated as he hurried out of the bed and into the bathroom. When he was all dressed and ready, he found her still snoring away in the depths of the covers. "Wake up Nodame," he told her gently as he poked her left leg, she kicked and moaned an 'unnnnnnnn.' He looked sternly at his wife, "you have a recital to get ready for!" he told her "I won't make breakfast."

That did it.

As he made the common scrambled eggs, bacon and whatnot, he watched from the corner of his eyes as his wife ran about here and there. A frown appeared across his handsome face. She had been feeling ill lately and he had told her to go see a doctor, but that was nearly a week ago, and still, not a word. He blamed himself partly, since the last concerto put quite a strain on him, and he honestly admitted (to himself) that he had been neglecting her for a possible week or two.

Setting the plates down, he waited for her hasty arrival.

She ran, pecked him quickly on the lips and began devouring the meal. Taking a glance at the clock on the wall, she let out a "Hoo!" and increased her speed.

"That's what happens when you sleep in," he muttered as he bit into his toast.

"Did you go to the doctor like I asked?"

She nodded. Coughing slightly as food got caught. He handed her a glass of orange juice and wiped the bit of egg from the corner of her lips away with his nimble fingers, "Well?" She glanced at the clock again, her eyes widening, and scrambled to her feet, grabbing her bag and sheet music, she was out the door.

He stared at the closed door. Perplex. But all of a sudden it open and Nodame's head peered in: "He just said I was pregnant, that's all."

With that said, she was out the door. His toast fell to the counter, mouth upturned; they had been married for—not even—NOT EVEN a year!

"THAT'S ALL!?!" He cried out as he ran after her.

* * *

Well that's where it ends…or is it the beginning? Actually this story is one of those that I could easily continue or leave it at that. 

**Review! Tell Me IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE! HOPE YOU ENJOYED! **

I hope that my portrayals of the characters did them justice.


	2. Chapter 2

**All Too Fast**

**Disclaimer**: No ownership, but the fic. Simple, ne?

**Summary**: maybe I'll keep the one that I have. -pondering-

**Author's Note**: Thanks to all who left me a review. I appreciate all the comments, criticism—flame me, praise me—yes, I am a review seeking, shamelessly might I add, good or bad! I guess it's a continuation. Every once in a while or maybe almost in every chapter there might be "flashes" of the past, but if that bothers any (or most) of you, I can work those out, but if you like the weird memories, then I probably, most likely, will continue to add them in. Enjoy!

* * *

Needless to say, he couldn't find her. Damn that woman—when he actually wants her to be around she magically disappears—but then again—he knew very well where she was. The building glared at him in all its 'supposed' glory, but as he peered through the many windows that made up the grand Paris Conservatoire he couldn't help but see the image of Noda Megumi-Chiaki (yes, hyphenated; because she had so boldly claim that if she were to become Chiaki Megumi then he should very well be Noda Shinichi, _in all fairness_) running (frolicking) through the many corridors. He couldn't bring himself to "look" for her; after all, he _was_ the one who instated the rules not hours after they were married. 

_--__The tie was suffocating him, but he was either too tired or too frustrated to identify the cause of his labored breathing. It was sometime around three (a.m. mind you) that he was able to escape the 'congratulatory' glances, the merry eating, and the jubilant dancing of downstairs. The wedding had been grand, the reception __even grander, at least in the eyes of his wife, mother, and in-laws. They had booked, nearly, the __**entire**__ hotel, h__ired caterers __all of sorts__, musicians of all skills__, and the honorary guest was none other t__han the creat__or of Puri Gorota in the FLESH! __Nodame had __**stressed**__ on that particular invitation. H__e gave a weary smile__ "__the things that go__ through that woman's__ head."_

_Unconsciously he began to unbutton his shirt. The room was lighted by the moon—he had intended to light the fireplace, but was worried about the ideas the hentai pianist would undoubted__ly think__ if __s__he were to chance upon him__ in such an __'__atmosphere__' S__hivers went down his spine and he froze__ mid-button, glancing up, he saw a certain gleam in the darkness. _

_"Mukya!" she was spotted. _

_He stared at her in horror at the thought of her spying on him (yet, again!) as he undressed! "Nodame," he seethed. _

_She gave off a__ "__fuoh__," a sheepish grin and muttered her way through her 'because__' logic, "what's Nodame's is Sen__pai's" her hand gestures __wild, "what's yours is__ mine, what's mine is yours. Sen__pai's body is Nodame's, Nodame's body__" she gushed enthusiastically, staring bashfully at her fingers__ "is N-O-D-A-S-H-I'-S!"_

_"Nodashi's?" he stated back with a twitch—never mind the train of perverted reasoning that she just muttered out, "Nodashi's!?" he repeated in di__sbelief. She ignored his angry retorts of "name slander," and made her way towards the balcony. Opening the glass door__s__ she peered back to look in the face of her __"Sen__pai."__ In her wedding gown, in the crystal light that spilled from above, in those serene, loving glances that she would give—his anger left him. _

_He gave a sigh. _

_She twirled about, to show off her dress to its fullest extent. The faint sounds of Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata drifted through the open doors and he watched in silence as Nodame danced to the tune. She stopped in mid turn and showed him with glee the smooth ribbons that crisscrossed across her backside. __A brow rose in confusion, but then, the sudden memory of a new in-law (was it his mother in-law? Or sister-in-law?) who so brazenly presented Nodame in a newly made dress and so slyly __stated something along the lines of "only eight buttons, easy for a fast exit." He then suddenly remembered that this dress, this wedding gown that his bride was so fond of, was made with the combined efforts of his mother, mother-in-law, and even strange__r sister-in-law. For curiosity's__ sake he faintly pulled at the neat bow in the center of the elaborate crisscrossing. _

_Low and behold, the __dress seemed to burst open. He was as white as a sheet when a "Gyabo" met his ears. Clearing his throat as his wife bashfully turned to face him he stared straight into her eyes. _

_"One" he began, "my name is not Nodashi." He stumbled slightly at __her curious stare__, "TWO! __No public displays of affection. Three."_

_"Stingy Chiaki-senpai!" she wailed, clearly forgetting the dress that was 'hanging by a thread.' "THREE!" he started again "nothing that we say or do is a topic of gossip." She batted the air carelessly and gave off that "ahehehehe" laughter, "Nodame would never do such a thing as GOSSIP!" she told him, "besides the truth is the truth. Who __is Nodame to deny the truth?__" _

_His face contorted in that strange way, "Four, we will respect each other's privacy. Five, we (mainly you) won't go crazily around searching for the other party when something goes amiss—" _

_His features softened. He took a step forward, reducing the small gap between them. Held her face in his hands (ignored the __black bra that was peeking out) and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips, "we'll wait, and talk things out rationally" he breathed. That small contact had soothe the beast, but when Chiaki moved away, and when he loosened his tie, took off his socks, snuck under the covers and fell asleep, Nodame __reverted back into 'the beast' without her 'beauty.'_

_"Gyaboo__"__ s__he stared __confusingly __at his sleeping form, "Sen__pai__?"_

_…_

_It was safe to say__ that__, "that wasn't all."__--_

It wasn't as if Nodame ever followed any of those guidelines, but he sure wasn't going be the one searching the school grounds for her! He turned, but then, the realization of "fatherhood" hit him and he lost a certain sense in his legs. Staggering, he regain some composer as he stalked off, trying to flee before anyone took notice. He had a "meeting" with Stresemann this morning, although he was late for _obvious_ reasons. His sensei didn't seem to notice, he didn't seem to care for that matter. The hentai man of legend sat, happily in a pool of women: young, old, gettin' there… Chiaki could do nothing to change such a man, but he couldn't deny, even with the old geezer's lecherous ways, that he was indeed, a good conductor.

"Abilities that surpassed personality," he muttered under his breath.

"Ah, Ch-ia-ki" it was a voice that was clearly recognizable (only a dunce would not recognize such a lewd tone), "sit, sit" he pulled his young pupil next to him, "remember Chiaki, _you_ are a married man." His eyes twinkled as he groped the buttocks of the voluptuous blonde to his right, "The wonders of Paris nightlife!"

"It's 9:30."

"Morning already!" he exclaimed, stroking the luscious locks next to him in a drunken craze, "by the by, we're leaving for Japan tomorrow morning."

Chiaki couldn't get a word in after that—dealing with a dozen flirtatious women was hard enough, but adding in a drunk, forever booked on cloud-nine was an absolute nightmare—Simply put, Chiaki left as soon as "Milch" started mistaking a young girl with a bob haircut as himself. It was only noon, and somehow he felt slightly "intoxicated" he murmured as he grasped some object to keep himself upright. He peered up and looked curiously at the strange name of, "ont lu aux livres" (which roughly translates to: read to books). He stared at his own reflection in the shop's window, hair in disarray—various buttons on his shirt mysteriously missing!

"Ugh," the chime from the shop's door made him realize that he was in fact INSIDE the store. Few people were shopping around, but it was the hawk-like eyes of the elder store manger (he presumes) that made him quietly retreat towards the other end. _'A father'_ the thought alone gave him a seizure. It wasn't as if he hadn't expected it to happen—actual, after marrying _that_ woman he really didn't know what to expect. Babies were inevitable…right? Unless one married for celibacy, and facing the facts: it's impossible, "after all, it is Nodame." He let out a sarcastic laugh and ignored the strange stares that he was receiving. His eyes ran over various titles concerning parenting, child development and such, and they finally landed on a fairly large book, So You're Gonna Be a Daddy. _'What a juvenile title'_ he thought, but he still skimmed through it. It went through the various stages of pregnancy, the multitudes of symptoms and problems, cravings: food and sex-wise, the whatnots… It was an "ahem" that brought him to the attention of the said 'elder store manger' who was currently jabbing his finger quite poignantly at a large poster, the words "Vous l'avez lu, vous l'achetez" large and bold bore down upon him: YOU READ IT, YOU BUY IT!

He bought it.

The walk home was not pleasant, his mind kept wondering, but home, "home" he repeated. He had a few hours yet to gather his thoughts before 'talking' with his wife, but when he reached that familiar door, it was thrown open and he was dragged in by Tanya. "You've arrived just in time" the Russian exclaimed, "I've just made dinner and we're about to crack open a bottle of wine to celebrate!" 'Celebrate?' he paled at those words.

The French-otaku and Nodame beamed, "très bien!" they hollered in unison. "Exams?" a second later Nodame latched onto his arm, "another success! Another step closer at playing love-a-love with Senpai on stage," her eyes glazed over in overwhelming happiness.

He smiled, but her words sounded so wrong! She grabbed a glass and poured herself a hefty portion, _'She always did like her wine,'_ but he paled suddenly. Just when she was about to take a tiny sip, he grabbed the glass from her hand and guzzled it down. "Thirsty much?" the _Russian_, he seethed. Nodame took back the empty glass, gave a pout, "Gyabo! Drink all, and left me no friendly drop?" she smiled up into his flushed face, "I will kiss thy lips" her lustful 'ahehs' "haply." Throwing her slender arms around him she "attacked." _'If I weren't so drunk,'_ he cursed—somewhere, Shakespeare had turned in his grave.

At the dinner table, Frank ate happily while Tanya craved the meat with such force. She shoved potatoes, peas, carrots into her mouth, "must they put on a show while I'M EATING!" She tore at the carnage savagely and took a gulp of wine. "Maybe we should leave?" Frank suggested. She glared at the Frenchman, a sniffle, "but I'm taking the food." He nodded and ate another spoonful, "and the wine. Don't forget the wine!" she wailed as they reached the door with their plates, pots, glasses (as much as four arms could carry…).

He pushed her away, just as the door closed. Twitched at the thought of being left alone with such a weird—she stared up at him expectantly. He stared back accusingly, "You're not supposed to drink."

"I know. Just wanted to see your reaction," she gushed back slyly.

She stared at him again. This time with that—that look, "What?" he asked brashly. "Ahe, Senpai, you're blushing" she stated a-matter-o-factly, "hon-ey-senpai!" He swatted her warm hands away, turned his face away, daring her to meet him in the eyes. She danced her fingers across the span of his chest, ignoring his rigid stance, "Nodame's sorry. Exams, practice, Puri Gorota marathon…forgot that Shinichi II existed."

Twitch.

"Shinichi too?"

Her hands flew to her cheeks in a flurry (discussing such things!), "Muyka! To say such things!"

* * *

The End. Oo no? 

Did you like it? I have no idea where I'm going, but the ending is obvious: Beginning _plus_ Middle _equals_ baby. I updated fairly fast, ne? Hope you liked it.

Again thanks to all who read it!


	3. Chapter 3

**All Too Fast**

**Disclaimer**: No ownership, but the fic. Simple, ne?

**Summary**: maybe something along the lines of: boy meets girl, boy runs away, boy gets trapped, and thusly…marriage and all that comes with. Lame? Yes, very much so.

**Author's Note**: Again thanks to all who left me a review. A slower update, but I was trying to write a chapter for my _Gundam Wing_ fic, and couldn't come up with anything. I'm determined to finish _a_ story! Hopefully it won't take me years to do so. Bear with me please and do enjoy the short but hopefully pleasant read.

To _leriko_: I'll keep that in mind, I've always been afraid of writing too much detail (where the reader would curse and think 'get on with it already!'), thanks for the suggestion!

To _anonymous jane_: I added something just for you, though it's a tid-bit, but there will, maybe, probably be some additional developments.

* * *

Before he knew it, they were booked for the 6-a-clock flight to Japan. Chiaki Shinichi is a man of no—little fears. It wasn't his fault that he was too drunk this particular Friday morning. He wasn't asleep or at least he was in a certain sense of half-wakefulness, if that made any sense. He heard his wife's playful tone, he felt her fingers dance across his face, and he certainly felt the chill of the morning Paris air as she pulled the covers off him. It wasn't until a certain pressure posed a familiar treat across his torso that he opened tired eyes to meet the mad woman. She sat, quite happily on him, giving him that gleeful smile of hers, "Shinichi" she murmured. The intimacy that the name implied made him shudder—or maybe he was just cold. In any thought, he pulled her towards him, with the intention of using her as a blanket. 

"Huhun" she muttered against the crook of his neck. They laid there in silence for those measly minutes as he stared through her chestnut strands. _'She makes such weird sounds'_ he got to thinking, but then _'why in God's name a PLANE!'_

…

"It was his fault we were late," she told the receptionist with a glare.

He gave his eccentric wife a questioning glance, then watched the woman behind the desk smile darkly as Nodame pulled him to her, "if you know what I mean" she added. He let out a startled cough and tried to release her hold on him, "it's not what you think!" he stammered, cheeks flushing, "I was drunk!"

"Drunk on love."

Twitch.

He was beginning to hyperventilate, considering the near death experience (one word: airplane, or is that two? Kidding, or am I?), the long and tedious trip with a perverted conductor, their sadistic so-called-manager, the legion of half-dressed women, adding in a Noda Megumi-Chiaki, and what do you get? The Grim Reaper in a skirt. He watched as the two women quarreled and smiled at the thought of Nodame's jealously.

She always got jealous so easily.

_--He hadn't seen her in a week, and though he would never admit such a th__ing, he missed her. He ignored the lingering hunger—after all, canned food wasn't__ all its cut out to be. He couldn't choose the last piece, for some odd reason the absolute silence was driving him mad. He hadn't __seen hide nor hair __of her after that eventful evening __Tuesday last. "Maybe I should've given in"__ he muttered to himself, but the thought of her hungry, perverted-ness dismissed that small lapse in judgment. He laid the pencil down and took a well deserved break. Cr__inging at the mess, he left his __own __room to only __meet the evident silence of next door. _

_"Where would that hentai be…"_

_Noda Megumi __at no odds would starve herself, "she'd go to any living thing that'd feed her" he scoffed. Standing in front of her door was one thing, but actually going in that room was when he realized that __**food**__ was a necessity (after all, there could be no other reason for this intrusion). He had fully expected a mess__, but what his eyes met nearly knocked the wind out of him, Nodame's room—was—was—CLEAN! The bed was made, the trash empty, the floor seen, papers, sheet music, books neatly stacked away, which could only mean__ one thing__: "Nodame never came home." _

_A strange feeling swelled in his chest, muttering something about 'deranged idiots,' he turned to leave, but it was the sudden turn of the knob that sent him flying towards a closet. _'When was it that I became a stalker?'_ the mere thought brought him a headache, but pride before shame. __Not a second after__ Nodame was __seen trudging through the door, kicking various bags in and mindlessly throwing whatever she had in her hands to the ground. In her mouth was a thin book__—she left his line of vision._

_In the faint darkness he mentally laughed at himself, _'I must be out of my mind.'

_"__Noda—Me—Megumi-chan?"_

_His ears perked at the masculine tone, _'who in the world?'_ For some reason__ he held __sudden __resentment towards this young stranger, "carrot top" was all he could say. _

_"__Gyaha__. Step 1, stare into the person's eyes," Nodame took those tiny steps towards the 'boy__'__ who in turn__ staggered back. "Megumi-chan?" __His voice was beginning to crack. She gently jabbed a finger at the center of his chest and smiled that too sweet smile. _

_"Was your father a thief?"_

_"Eh?" _

_"Cause someone stole the stars from the sky and put them in your eyes." _

_Chiaki didn't know whether to puke or punch someone, but by the time he crawled out of that tight space he was __as __white as a sheet. Whoever Nodame left with didn't matter to him—"not in the least" he __muttered, i__gnoring the pestering hunger he went back to his room and right to bed. __It wasn't until he felt that creeping chill did__ his heavy eyes pry themselves open. __In the darkness, a very familiar frame was straddling his waist, "Nodame" he whispered tiredly. A worry face met his eyes and her warm hands touched his forehead in concern, "One week without Nodame to care for you and look what happens," she chided. _

_"Care for who?" was his sarcastic reply. _

_She gave him that smile, and something tugged at the strings of his heart. She stared at him, placing her hands on__ either side of his head, lowering__ herself until she felt that faint prickle of his quiet breathing. "Was your father a thief?" _

_That line was oddly familiar. _

_"Huh?"_

_"Cause someone stole the stars from the sky and put them in your eyes." _

_His eyes lolled, a faint twitching motion was grabbing hold__ of him,__ which only induced her 'ahehing' triumph, __"It must've been painful, falling down from heaven." He was at a loss for words. She snuggled in the crook of his motionless neck, "a flower never smelled so sweet." Seconds after__ a "Gyabo!"__ was sounded as he threw her__ body __to the floor. She faked hurt and turned those large eyes upon him once more, "and Nodame spent more than 2000 yen on this book!" she wailed. Crawling towards him she showed him the pink cover, __101 pickup lines.__"Shay was helping Nodame practice—what good that did!" she seethed as she flipped through various pages. _

_He paled, realization dawned, but it was the flashing ring on Nodame's finger that made him lose color. He immediately ran to his drawers and tried to fish out a jewelry__ box, and there it lay, empty. She managed her way towards him, and wrapped her slender arms around his waist, "Nodame wanted to save Senpai the embarrassment." He looked down at the clasped hands, and at the diamond ring that was fitted on her finger—"BAKA!" _

_She drew back in shock, but kept the ring close to her and AWAY from him, "No take backs Senpai!" her eyes gleamed, ready for any battle. _

_"I didn't give it to you in the first place!" adding a 'yet' in his own mind. _

_She swatted his answer away, "Nodame been Chiaki-senpai's 'wife' for so long" looking at the diamond, "this just seals the deal." _

_"What deal!__?" _

_She smiled__ and…__ran. _

_He was left at a standstill, and it wasn't until she was out the door that his legs moved after her. He met the cold, familiar,__ locked barrier__, but couldn't help smiling at the bizarre, childishness of the whole situation. "Nodame?" his voice was gentle, and he took a seat in front of __the __door__ that __kept them apart, "Do you know what your name means?" he didn't wait for a reply, "'blessing'…and Shinichi means 'one truth'…there's only one truth since I met you—and that's—you're my blessing…" _

_The door suddenly__ flew __open and he fell backwards into the lap of that 'wicked' onna. She smiled brightly at him and no matter how angry he was about this strange proposal, he simply grabbed her __soft hand and pressed her ring finger to his lips.--_

Shaking his head out of that strange revive he was faced with a group of angry women, apparently Stresemann and his party decided to join them. "Ladies, ladies, ladies we can't all fit in such a car" the old man chuckled out, "…then again." Chiaki could do nothing but pretend to not know them, the only problem was, one of the people creating absolute havoc was firmly attached to his arm! He stared at the brown head and gentle ruffled the hair that he touched so many times before. She peered up at him and raise a questioning brow, "do you remember that one week when I told you not to come over?"

"What week? Nodame has been the stronghold in this marriage since stingy-senpai kicks out his poor little wife every time he's peeved" she muttered under her breath.

He let out a small laugh, gently grabbed her hand and kissed the ring on her finger, "that time" he murmured.

She bit her lip, "you needn't know."

Out of all the answers that he was prepared to hear, this wasn't one of them. Suspicion arose, "and why's that?" The twinkle in her eyes confused him, "Nodame loves it when Senpai's jealous." A blush rose rapidly to his cheeks, he let out a cough, "who would be jealous over a hentai-pianist!?" She quickly grabbed the keys to the rental car, gave a kiss to Milch, and whispered these words in his ear: "I'm never far away."

Baffled. He was baffled. Ignoring the demands of the evil-wicked-onna-manager he followed her, completely baffled.

Apparently Nodame had called a few people the night before—and the result? The Devil's Welcome Home Party (Again. Yes. It has a name).

Banners, streamers, confetti, silly-string, and a crowd of people all shoved up in that small cramped restaurant. When they entered everyone cheered and he was immediately in the arms of Okuyama Masumi. His afro, his mustache, his all around craziness was squeezing the living daylights out of him. Nodame was complaining by his side, trying to pry the timpanist off of him, "Senpai is Nodame's husband!" she struggled to say as the crowd closed in around him (thus pushing her further and further away). He was in the middle of a mob and Nodame, well, Nodame was somewhere near the fake flower pot that stood in the farthest corner.

"Fuoh!" she said in frustration, rolling up her sleeves, she was about to attempt 'mission impossible' when Mine appeared by her side, "popular as always I see" was his sarcastic introduction. She looked up at the blonde and smiled a wide smile, temporally forgetting her 'mission.' "Mine!" she wrapped her arms around him, but then she remembered, "too popular! Senpai needs to tone it down!" she told him in all too seriousness. The violinist laughed, "tone _what_ down?"

"_It_." Was his only reply.

Chiaki was absolutely fed up, but at the same time he was glad to be back with this particular group of people. He smiled and warmly returned the hug that Kiyora (Miki) gave him, "glad to see you again." He nodded, taking a seat next to her as the welcome home 'hugs,' 'kisses', (and in two occasions) 'butt pats' came to a simmering end. "How are things going between" he threw a glance towards Mine. She gave a sigh, a smile "he's special."

The aforementioned person arrived at the word 'special.' "Whose special?" Nodame apparently followed. Chiaki looked up at his wife, "you, and I'm not saying that in any sort of loving way" was his monotone answer, but Nodame paid no heed. Her attention was on the silver band around Kiyora's finger, "Mine! You Dog!" the pianist roughly slapped Mine in the chest. A questioning brow rose, and Chiaki curiously took a look at Kiyora's finger, "where's the stone?" Mine face faulted as Nodame fanned the poor violinist.

"If you squint real hard, you can see it" was the pretty soon-to-be-bride's reply.

The puppy-dog face had magically appeared, along with the pitiful whimper.

"I see what you mean" was Chiaki's careless remark.

At this point, the blonde was verging anger. Nodame continued to fan him with her hands, "Chiaki-senpai is at that time of the month again," she told him. Kiyora stared at her ring and smiled, "as long as it's from Mine, I really could care less." Not a second after she was wrapped in his arms, he was elated, "That's my Kiyora."

Sakura shyly entered the conversation, but added nothing except kind greetings and smiles.

"Did you set a date?" Chiaki looked at the two, but the sudden afro knocked over his drink, distracting him from hearing an answer. All he heard was nervous laughter and useless prater. "Nodame! Get your grabby hands off him!" Masumi-chan seethed. A glint appeared in her eyes, "there hasn't been a single spot that I _haven't_ touched" she cackled out to his utter horror. The poor Shinichi-fan covered his ears in dread, "Ah, I'm sure he cringes every time" he stated back hotly. Nodame frowned, she pulled the blushing Chiaki towards her, "Nodame highly doubts that!"

Keiji came around with the Suzuki duo, slurring something along the lines of: "grabby spot touched double what?"

Mine Tatsumi soon joined the celebration and with what? Of course a new specialty! "The Conductor on the Rise Rice!" he yelped with much enthusiasm. He laid the large plate in front of the crowd, "Dig in. Dig in" he said merrily staring expectantly at Kiyora. Kiyora smiled shyly, "thanks…dad."

The two Mines' were on cloud nine!

Chiaki wasn't paying any attention to the drunk madness around him, his uneasy eyes laid on Nodame. She had stopped her idiotic argument and was turning quite pale. Her hands flew strait to her mouth when the kind 'father' introduced his new specialty. The sounds of someone about to retch had silenced the loud crowd. "Excuse me," was all she could utter as she ran to the bathroom. Expecting eyes turned toward Chiaki.

He took a sip of soju, "she's pregnant" was his nonchalant reply, all the while his eyes stared at the occupied bathroom.

"EH!!!"

"No kidding!?"

"Talk about working fast!"

"There goes afro baby."

"AHO! How can two men have a baby!?"

"Medical advancements! How do you think?!"

"Impossible!"

"Two women can have a baby!"

"AHO!"

"What baby? Congratulations Mine! You knocked up Kiyora."

"AHO! AHO! AHO!"

* * *

Did you like it? Did you hate it? Was it too mushy? Did my attempt to add more detail to the memory thing work out (or did I not add enough?) Aha, my lame questions. Oh! I also made a mistake, that instead of correcting, (since I probably won't use the name that often) I'm just going to continue making a mistake: the name Noda Megumi-Chiaki should be Noda-Chiaki Megumi, but maha. I also reread my chapters and found small errors, which I apologize for, but everyone makes mistakes, ne? 

_**Side note useless**__** information**_: 1 US dollar equals 103.71 yen, "Aho" and "baka" means "idiot" "dummy," the cheesy pick up lines were mostly from me but then again I probably heard them somewhere so the credit does not go to me, except the last one about the name thing—which is true, there names do mean that.

Thanks to those who read! Leave me something if you're inclined to do so


End file.
